


Happy Halloween

by sweetiedarling



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: A series of kind of scary one-shots for Halloween.





	1. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus attends a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't going to be as dark as it turned out to be, but i couldnt stop writing so here we are.

Opening his eyes was hard at first. It felt like someone had put weights on his lids and he couldn't blink them away, but as soon as his eyes were open, it was almost as if he couldn't close them again. And God, how he wanted to close them at the sight in front of him.

He found himself at the head of a long table filled with all kinds of plates and foods, and he didn't know how he'd gotten there. Ben was at the opposite end of the table, but he was covered head to toe in blood and wouldn't look at him.

The rest of the seats at the table were taken by... people. But not people. They were dead. They looked like zombies with their injuries, their missing limbs, and blood that dripped from their chins into their laps.

Everyone, including himself and his brother, was wearing a tuxedo. The bowtie around his neck was suffocating and he wanted his off, but no matter how hard he tugged, it wouldn't come off. Eventually, he gave and he looked at one particular ghost who was watching him.

"Eat," the ghost gurgled.

There was a plate in front of him and he looked down at it to see a chunk of red, bloody meat infested with maggots. At the other end of thr table, Ben was tearing into his own food, blood tumbling from his lips as he chewed.

He shook his head, swallowing down vomit. 

"Eat," insisted the ghost.

"No."

"Eat."

He couldn't stop his hand from reaching forward and grabbing the wet slab of meat. It was thick and raw, and the blood dripped between his fingers and trailed down to his elbow, staining his dress shirt.

The meat was brought to his mouth by his own hand, but not by him. Tears fell down his cheeks as the ghosts struck up a chant for him to _eat, eat, eat. _

He bit into the bloody meat, a sob caught in the back of his throat. He looked to Ben for help because he couldn't stop himself and why was he enjoying this? But his brother was reaching for more bloody meat and his tentacles were out to play, and he couldn't stop.

_Eat, Klaus, eat. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed :p
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos because it makes me feel better about my work :) x


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tries to get help.

Diego is trapped and Klaus doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to leave his brother, but it seems like the only logical thing otherwise, how can he help Diego?

So he scrambles up to his feet, leaving the unconscious form of his brother where he's trapped and bleeding, and runs out of the room. His heart is beating wildly, and Ben is following behind him, looking just as worried. 

When he nears the entrance to the stupid building he and his brothers had entered, he looks around. He doesn't know where Luther and Five are. They'd come with him and Diego, but had wandered off at some point.

He calls for them. 

"Five! Luther!"

There's no reply so Klaus runs his hands through his hair and tries the doorknob to leave the house and find them, but the door won't open. It had been unlocked when they'd gone inside, why is it suddenly locked? Who locked it?

"Five!" He shouts desperately, hoping his brother would hear him and appear beside him in a flash of purple to tell him to shut up.

But no, the little psycho doesn't want to show up now that Klaus actually needs him. He calls for Luther instead, but there's no telltale heavy footsteps anywhere and Klaus rests his head on the door in hopelessness.

Someone touches his shoulder and he startles, turning around and hoping to see Five or Luther.

There's no one there. 

Someone tugs on the hem of his shirt. He whirls around, but there's no one there. 

Something tugs his hair, caresses his ankle, trails bony fingers along the his nape, wraps skinny arms around his waist. 

He's being dragged somewhere and he screams for his brothers, unsure as to what's going on and absolutely terrified, but no one comes. 


	3. Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updates not only for this story, but for all of my ongoing fics. I've been redecorating my bedroom and have also been for a job interview, where I got the job :)
> 
> So, in regards to my unfinished works, I hope to post another chapter for my Misfits and TUA crossover today or tomorrow, and also update my mirror twin fic :))

Cold, salty water forces its way past his blue lips and down his throat, straight into his lungs. He coughs and hacks, trying to spit out anymore water, but it just keeps coming.

He floats in the thrashing waters, trying to stay afloat using his tattooed hands, but the water keeps pushing him under. Everytime he bobe back up, more painful water pushes him back down along with a mouthful of bitter water.

Distantly, he wonders why he's in the middle of the ocean and where his siblings are, but those thoughts are soon pushed to the back of his mind when more giant waves envelope him and wrap around him like a blanket of death.

He doesn't know how much longer he can stay afloat. He's smack bang in the middle an ocean, God-knows where, and he can't find any sign of land.

Another wave overwhelms him and he's pushed ruthlessly under, eyes screwed shut and breath held determinedly.

His lungs burn for oxygen when he doesn't resurface a minute later, and he can't stop himself.

He breathes in. 


	4. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wakes up.

The first thing he notices when the little girl sends him back is that his back hurts. And so do his legs. They feel as if someone has ground them up and then tried to fix them badly. His finger twitches as he takes in what feels like his first breath in years.

When he opens his eyes to look at his legs, the pain almost unbearable, he sees nothing. Well, he sees a lot, but the only way he can describe it is... well, nothing.

He's outside whatever's left of the Academy, the gates only just standing while everything else has been destroyed. Everything else, along with his childhood home, has been destroyed.

Tearing his eyes away from the scene, he looks at where he's lay, and sees that he's lying beneath some rubble. His back and legs hurt because there is a bit of wall on top of him.

Knowing he needs to move before the rubble can damage him anymore, he braces himself on his inked palms and begins to pull himself out of his would-be grave if God hadn't sent him back. It hurts a lot pulling himself free, and he definitely swears a lot and asks God why she's such a bitch, but eventually, he manages to wriggle out.

Finally free, he stumbles to his feet and stretches, taking in the post-apocalyptic wasteland that was once the Earth. He tries to think back to what had caused it, but he can't remember, so he figures he probably didn't even know the apocalypse was coming.

Sighing, he turns around to look at where he had been buried beneath the rubble, but his eyes catch something. Or rather, someone. His breath catches in his windpipe and he stumbles his way over demolished buildings to what he had seen.

"Allison," he whimpers, hands hovering just above his sister's head. Her eyes are open, caught in the moment before her untimely death, and he cries.


	5. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional powers.

He first manages to do it when, late at night, he hears the telltale clacking of Reginald's shoes and cane on the hardwood floors. He knows his father intends to take him to the mausoleum and he's terrified.

He brings the blanket up over his head, knowing its useless to try, but hoping his father will think him asleep and leave him be.

Obviously it doesn't work because his door swings open anyway, Reginald standing in the doorway and creating a stretched shadow that is somehow less intimidating than his father.

His father's voice echoes around the room, an order for him to get out from beneath the blanket and get dressed so he can go to the mausoleum. The order goes ignored.

"Number Four, are you listening to me?"

No, he's not. He's shaking uncontrollably underneath his blanket, hoping his father will go away. 

And then, something unusual happens. His grip on the blanket falters, the blanket falling through his fingers and flat onto the matress as if he's not there at all. Four sits up and turns to look at his father, afraid that his gig is up now that he's no longer beneath the blanket, but his father's eyes go straight through him as if he's not even there.

"Extroadinary," Reginald breathes and strides over to the bed.

He lifts the blanket up, peering underneath, not even looking at Four despite him being right there. As he moves the blanket, it goes through Four, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Invisibility. This could be extremely useful," he continues and that damned notebook is out again, Reginald scribbling in it like a child, "Number Four, I expect to see you outside my office at eight am sharp tomorrow morning. Do not be late."

And then he's gone. Despite this, Four cannot seem to make himself visible again and his hands keep phasing through the bed as he tries to stand up and get off it.

He begins to panic, unsure what to do. He ends up simply jumping off the bed. He wants to see Ben, hoping it will make him feel better even if he's not only asleep, but won't even see him, but as he runs at his door, he hits solid wood.

He's visible again.


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coldest winter on record.

His fingers have long since lost feeling, as have his toes. His face is numb and his lips are chapped. He can see his breath everytime he breathes out. No matter how tightly he wraps his arms around himself, or how closely he bring his knees up to his chest, the icy winter air still finds a way to bite at his body.

Ben hovers nearby like his own personal mother hen. For the past three hours he's been trying to get Klaus to go and find somewhere to stay, but he can't move. He wants to just close his eyes and go to sleep. At least then, he won't have to deal with the cold weather.

Unable to keep then open any longer, he finally lets them close to the sound of Ben begging him to open his eyes.

It feels like hours before he opens them again, and when he does he's met with the sight of a monochrome field. There's a little girl with long black hair and a flowery dress sitting beside him. 

He asks her what's going on, where he is. She turns the question back on him, wondering where he thinks he is. He figures he must be in Heaven, or somewhere of the like, and that she's most likely God.

The girl tells him that he can't be there because she doesn't like him, but Klaus doesn't want to go back so he tells her as such.

She doesn't give him a choice.

He wakes up to the sound of cars in the distance and Ben crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but short one shots aren't my strong suit lol


	7. Flammable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes up in flames.

Klaus stands outside of his ex-boyfriend's house as it burns. It had, in actuality, been a complete accident, but he could be bothered to save it anyway. His ex-boyfriend is somewhere getting high probably, completely oblibious to the fact that his house is now a thing of the past.

Ben stands just behind Klaus, unusually silent. He hasn't bestowed any words of wisdom upon Klaus yet, which is a small relief.

Something explodes in one of the second floor rooms, making the window smash, splattering the pavement outside with shards of glass that land inches away from Klaus. Flames lick the air outside, heading for the oxygen. 

Somewhere in the distance the sound of sirens wail.

Klaus takes this as his cue to leave. 


	8. Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus buys some drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait till u see what I have planned for the final chapter tehe
> 
> U thought it couldn't get any worse than eating maggot infested raw meat, or placing dead animals in people's beds? Oh, you were wrong :)

At the age of eighteen, after leaving the Academy, the first thing Klaus does is buy some drugs. Which is probably completely predictable, but after living under Reggie's strict roof for eighteen years, he's revelling in the newfound freedom he has and, really, it's just a big, fat _fuck you _to dear old dad.

So, before leaving, he bags a bunch of valuable items that his dad will most definitely notice the disappearance of and miss, and sells them at the nearest pawn shop- he can't wait to get his hands on some highly illegal drugs.

Once the money is placed in his hands, he leaves the pawn shop and seeks out a drug dealer. He finds one skulking around in shady alleyway that smells like urine and trash, and perhaps a bit of blood. The dark splatters on one of the brick walls answers whether or not he's actually smelling blood. He shrugs it off, though, completely used to the sight of the red liquid, and approaches the dealer.

He asks for whatever they're selling, and they give him as much as he can afford. He buys almost three hundred dollars worth of drugs-his habit is very expensive. Most of it gets shoved deep into his coat pockets, but the rest, he keeps clenched in his fist.

He finds another alleyway to shoot up in, one that's not occupied by other junkies or drug dealers. It's damp and cold, and smells just as bad as the other one, but with his sights set on his new purchase, he doesn't give a damn.

Ben appears just as he's sliding down the wall, eyes locked onto a bag of white powder. He shakes his head sadly and tries to persuade Klaus not to do anything stupid, but he doesn't listen as he opens the bag. 

The rest is a blur. 


	9. Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is arrested following a fight.

Getting arrested wasn't really on his agenda for the day, but, hey, what can you do when some idiot thinks it's okay to dump their drink on you when you're just trying to get high?

And anyway, why was he the one getting arrested when he hadn't even started the fight? He'd been minding his own business. There wouldn't have been a fight in the first place if that fucking man had just minded his business, too.

So maybe he'd slammed said man's head against the brick wall in anger, and maybe, just maybe he'd then began to pummel the man with every ounce of his drugged up strength, barely giving the man time to breathe, but, really, he'd been minding his own business.

It wasn't even his fault. 


	10. Condemned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Heaven, Klaus wakes up in Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter for quite graphic descriptions of bodies and one instance of a head.
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween!!🎃

When he wakes up after hitting his head on... whatever it was (honestly, he can't remember), the first thing he sees is darkness. It takes him a few seconds to adjust, but when he does, he realises it's not just darkness, it's fire and shadows climbing up the walls, and looming, crimson, cavern-like ceilings.

It looks like Hell. 

Or, how he's imagined Hell in the past.

He doesn't know why he's there or where 'there' is because all he remembers is jumping on a man's back and hitting his head, and- maybe he's dead. Maybe he hit his head and died. And now he's in Hell.

Being in Hell would make sense, actually, after all the shit he's done in his thirty years of living. Still, actually dying and waking up there is pretty depressing, if he's being honest.

Getting up from where he'd woken up on the floor, he looks around. There's no one about, but he can hear the distant sounds of screaming and wailing- not all that different to when he was alive, really, what with all the ghosts, but this seems much worse because these people (he assumes they're people) aren't ghosts. They managed to make it to Hell, and now they're suffering more than if they had become a ghost. They're damned to eternal torture.

That gives him pause. 

If he's in Hell now, too, does that mean he's also damned to eternal torture. Why hadn't he become a ghost like Ben, could be another question.

Shaking his head, he finds it in himself to continue walking over the uneven terrain. He's not sure if it's rock or whatever because it's red. He's never seen red rocks, so... Whatever. It doesn't matter.

He passes through a giant doorway of sorts into another area of what looks to be some giant cavern. Almost everything is red and the random fires all over the place don't do much to change that.

In this area of Hell (he's decided it really is Hell), he sees people. Humans. Most of them are in chains, sobbing and tied up to whatever their captors could find, whilst those not chained up are dead. Or, as dead as you can get when you've already died and gone to Hell. They look dead, anyway. There are piles of bloody, mutilated bodies all over the place and some impaled and jagged rocks protruding from the ground. It takes everything in Klaus not to throw up. Can dead people throw up? He doesn't want to find out.

Prowling the perimeter of the cave are... creatures. Demons, perhaps. They look inhuman with their sharp teeth digging into their own lips, and their blood red eyes with black, snake-like pupils. Their skin is as red as their eyes and horns jut out from their heads. Some have hair matted with blood whilst others are bald, and he isn't sure which is scarier. Their nails are as long and sharp as their teeth and their clothes are rags. Each one is marked with their own unique tattoo, or branding, or whatever it is that decorates their bodies.

They don't seem to notice Klaus, so he quickly slips behind the first giant rock he can find and crouches down, his back pressed to it. He brings his knees up to his chest and rests his palms on top of them. He isn't sure what he's doing, but as long as those demon things don't see him, he doesn't care.

The screams seem to steadily get louder ans louder the longer he crouches behind the rock, so his hands come up to cover his ears as tears well up in his eyes. He wishes he'd never listened to Ben and gone after Luther- if he hadn't, he wouldn't be dead and rotting in Hell. Though, he thinks if Ben had gone to Hell (what with his impressive body count) instead of becoming a ghost, maybe being there might not be so bad.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the decapitated head of a woman comes flying over the rock he's crouched behind and hits the rough wall in front of him. Klaus covers his mouth to muffle a shout and determinedly swallows back whatever's left in his stomach. The woman's lifeless eyes slowly move until they're staring right at him, and though her mouth his hanging lifelessly open, he gets the feeling she's trying to tell him something.

A hand clasps his shoulder and he startles violently, jumping away from whoever it is and scrambling up.

He backs up quickly and looks to whoever had touched him. 

There's a man in front of him with pale skin and sharp features, black eyes, and slicked back, midnight hair. He's wearing a black tuxedo that looks like it sees a launderette every week. He stares blankly at Klaus, hands clasped behind his back.

"You cannot be _here_, necroscope," he says in a silky, yet emotionless voice that goes right through Klaus in all the wrong ways. He almost looks away from the man's piercing, soul searching eyes, but somehow manages to keep eye contact with him.

Klaus doesn't ask whatever the hell a necroscope is, instead opting to ask, "who are you?"

"I have many names where you are from," the man says with what looks like a roll of his eyes, but Klaus can't be sure.

And, oh. It makes sense.

"Oh," Klaus utters, unsure what else to say. His dead heart thumps erratically in the confines of his chest and he finally looks away from the man's - the devil's, he corrects himself - eyes.

"I repeat, you cannot be here," the devil tells him once again.

"Here, is that Hell? I'm getting those kind of vibes," Klaus says weakly.

"If that's what you wish to call it. But still, you cannot be here. You don't belong," the devil retorts.

"Why not?"

"That is a complicated matter. You do not belong here, nor up there," the devil gestures vaguely towards the ceiling of the cavern.

Klaus looks up briefly and quickly wishes he hadn't. There's a naked body hanging by its wrist on the ceiling above him. 

"Heaven?" He asks, voice high pitched with disgust as he looks away. 

"I suppose," the devil says and picks invisible lint from his suit.

"So, are you sending me back?" Klaus inquires hopefully.

"Mm, yes. But do not make a habit of this, necroscope, you shall come back when it's truly your time."

"My time? And when is that, just out of curiosity," Klaus shoves his hands in his back pockets and rolls on the balls of his feet.

"Not for a long, long time yet, I should think. You may die when the time is right."

That said, Klaus wakes up on the dance floor at the rave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment because it makes me feel better about my fics :p
> 
> And if you do, thanks a bunch :)


End file.
